Sinful Fate
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Seven years, it had been seven years of longing and wrong decisions. A meeting sparked possessive want and guilt between the two. Seven years changed everything. AU
1. Chapter 1

Til we meet again

A/N: This is an AU changing the events of Stay with me; on the bright side, no one dies in this.

_Sandy's POV_

I lowered my eyes to my feet, suddenly finding more interest in them than him. Deciding to play with the ring binding us to one another-other than a sheet of paper-I barely listened to Calvin as he droned on.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I blurted, barely realizing I was already reaching for my coat and scarf.

"Alright, be safe."

I nodded in reply, closing the door behind me with a small click. Exhaling as the cold wind nipped at my face, I started in no particular direction. I don't think I'll hibernate this winter; after all I haven't been sleeping well since winter hit and my appetite has disappeared almost entirely. Colliding with someone, I stepped back and picked up the person's suitcase, apologizing, saying "Sorry, I guess I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'."

Holding out their suitcase, I kept my eyes on the snow covered ground. Seeing a gloved hand enclose over my own, I finally looked up, letting go of the suit case and taking another step back. He must be here on business.

"A simple 'hello' would've done it." He said looking over the case.

"Like I said, I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'." I mumbled, pulling my scarf over my nose while staring into crimson pools.

He chuckled, retorting, "At least you admit it. How about we catch up? I'll even bring Amy and Faker."

Still as blunt as ever. I guess people don't change for the most part. I smiled, saying, "Sounds nice. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect." He answered, walking past me.

How long has it been since I've seen them again? I can't fathom how much I missed them, at least we kept in touch through email; well almost everyone sent an email except for the hedgehog I just ran into. Snapping out of my thoughts, I glanced around, noticing a few people were staring at me. Heading back home as the wind picked up, I shrugged, seeing Calvin fast asleep having showered already. Drying off and changing, I got out my clothes for tomorrow.

A/N: I'm sorry it's short, but when I post more, chapters will be longer. I swear I'm addicted to this pairing. Criticism is quite welcome.


	2. Unknown thoughts

That was years ago

A/N: I apologize for very little in this chapter, except parts of the end. If anyone's out of character please notify me.

_Shadow's POV_

"You sure you want us to come with you?" The pink hedgehog inquired, glancing at me then at her blue, idiotic boyfriend. It took him long enough, but he's still an idiot.

"Of course, you said you wanted to see her." I answered, tapping ash off my cigarette. Suddenly hearing her squeal as she ran forward, I grinned as Amy crashed into the woman.

"Well, let's go say hi." Faker said, going ahead of me and hugging the squirrel.

Wrapping my arms around her, I quickly let go at catching her scent. She smiled and began to talk to Amy about whatever it is women talk about. Damn it, even after seven years, memories of what could have been are breaking free. But that's all they were; what could've been, not what _actually _happened. Shit, I guess I'll let it go for now. Blowing out my last puff of nicotine, I moved snow over the remaining embers.

Trailing behind them with Faker talking about Tails' new invention, I only caught parts of their conversation while half listening to him. Watching Amy's face soften, I gulped as she ventured away from her and went towards my copy. She looked at me, saying, "Sorry, I remembered that Espio asked us to take Charmy to the doctor since he's sick and doesn't want Charmy to catch it."

I huffed and nodded, deciding to act like I normally do. It's insane how even now, something odd happens when I'm around her. She's married, and seems happy, so why ruin that because of memories?

"Shadow?"

Lowering my eyes towards her, I grunted in reply, as she continued, "It's real nice seein' you again, and I was wonderin' if you'd go to one of my conventions with me, ya know, as a friend."

"Sure, but why not take your husband?" I inquired, looking away from her smiling face to muffle the disgust in my voice. I shouldn't be disgusted.

She chuckled, stepping off the sidewalk to cross the street. Catching up to her, I cleared my throat, saying, "I'd like an answer."

"I asked him before I left, but he said he had to work late these few weeks. So, you were my next option." She answered, messing with her red scarf.

I frowned slightly, blurting, "Are you happy with him?"

Having her smile falter, she finally answered, "Course I am. It's…uh, it's nothin'."

She was never one to not express her emotions; she's lying so I won't pry anymore.

"Are you sure?" I persisted, not understanding why I was so concerned.

She nodded, replying, "I'm fine, really. Considerin' how we barely talked 'cept for yesterday, I can understand why you'd be concerned. But, please let go of my hand I cain't feel my fingers."

Glancing down at my hand clasped over hers, I let go, apologizing, saying, "I hadn't realized I was holding your hand."

"It's fine, they were gettin' cold anyway."

"Aren't you supposed to be hibernating?"

"I didn't eat much this winter, so somehow I'm not hibernating. Neither is Calvin cause, for some reason, he wanted to get his work done." Sandy explained, rubbing the back of her hand, laughing softly.

Holding out a box with a red bow and blue wrapping paper, I stated, "Call it an early Christmas gift. Don't open it until you get home."

The squirrel smiled, muttering, "You didn't have to."

"It's just something I should've given to you seven years ago."

"Oh, um, actually the news did say it was gonna snow, so I'll just catch my flight tomorrow. I'll stay with Amy 'til then; I'm sure she'll like that." She retorted, putting the gift in a bag I just noticed she was carrying.

I nodded, smirking, and then asking, "Do you remember where it is?"

Noticing a trail of sweat appear on the side of her face, I snickered, linking her arm with mine and heading towards Amy's home. Letting go of it as we arrived, I told her, "The key's under the mat. Make yourself at home, Schatz."

Sandy nodded, turning to open the door and saying, "Thanks for agreeing to go to the convention with me."

Tugging on my gloves, I retorted, "It's not bothersome, after all that's what acquaintances are for."

"Friends. We're…just friends." She replied quickly, entering the house and closing the door with a lone, creaky click.

Right, we're just friends. No more, no less; that's how it should be now. It's just that back then, dare I say it; we were a couple of sorts if you could call us that. Yet, that ended just as quickly as it began. Deciding to head home, I dismissed the thought of her welcoming me with, well, contentment.

It's best if I shower and go to bed. Stepping under the spray of warm water, I sighed, letting my eyes fall shut. Prying them open, I hissed as the thought of her, bare and spread before me, replayed itself along with my name floating from her tongue in heated whispers. Turning the knob to cold, I leaned back, trying my hardest to process why I was thinking that.

"We're friends, only friends." I repeated to myself, slamming my hand against the wall to keep from swaying.

Finally having my body calm down, I stepped out of the shower, never knowing I could even think such a thing. I shouldn't be thinking about Sandy in that way at all. Running my hands through damp quills, I cleared my throat, finally looking at my reflection. I hissed again, gripping the counter as the thought flashed by except she wore one of my shirts, slowly- damn it!

No, I can't think of her like that. She's married anyway, so why am I…I'll just go to bed and hopefully I won't be thinking of this tomorrow. Falling back on the mattress, I groaned, getting underneath the covers as the springs moaned in protest. Turning over, I rubbed my temples, snapping my eyes shut. Unfortunately, my brain decided to play out my primitive thoughts.

A/N: Well this escalated quickly. Didn't think I could do it, but somehow I did. And now I'm ashamed, yet accomplished, I think. Criticize me if you want.


	3. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me

Shame

A/N: I should update my other things, but I can't. Happy holidays.

Jazzy: That's very sweet of you, and I thought of that idea last night and may become a reality in chapter five or four. It just may look different, and I'll give you credit.

Guest: Yes, Shadow will be severely tested during the trip, naughty hedgehog.

Cupcakelover771: I know it was short, and I shall keep writing.

_Shadow's POV_

I groaned, glaring at the sunlight hitting the lone pillow beside me, yelling that it was morning and that I should get my lazy ass up.

"You want to say goodbye, don't you?" Mephiles questioned, shifting out of his gaseous form. For a subconscious he's not doing a very good job.

"Goodbye isn't all I want to say and you know that. Unfortunately, I don't have work today to keep myself as far away from her as possible." I explained, turning over, as he clicked his tongue.

Standing in front of me, he threw the covers off me, saying, "It won't be that bad. All you have to do is say 'goodbye' and carry on with your day."

I curled into a ball, grunting, "You know damn well I don't want to say that. Leave me alone for today, will you?"

"Nope, not until you get up and see her off. As her friend, it's the right thing to do."

"If I do that, will you leave me alone?" I asked, glaring at him and sitting up.

He nodded, ordering, "Now get up."

I grumbled under my breath, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Getting out a few minutes later, I dried and got dressed. Why did I let him talk me into this? She might still be at Amy's, hopefully she hasn't left yet. I reached Amy's just before she closed the cab door, bending to her level as she got in, I asked, "When's the convention?"

"Tomorrow, I'll be here early, so start packing and tell your boss you'll be gone. Also, get a suit." She answered, giving me a toothy grin.

"Alright. A suit? What am I, your bodyguard or something?"

"Yes."

Watching the cab drive off, I crossed my arms, muttering, "Screw it, I already promised and it'd be nice to get away."

Going back home, I remembered the suit I had in the back of my closet and dug it out, knowing I could still fit it. Hearing someone knock, I called, "Door's open."

Seeing Faker in the doorway, I asked, "What do you want?"

"I heard you were going somewhere with Sandy tomorrow; don't do anything stupid. How'd you bump into her anyway?" He questioned, sitting next to my suitcase.

"She ran into me, and I invited her. The hell do you mean 'something stupid'?"

"I know you like her; I'm just warning you."

"As a friend, stupid. No more, no less; that's all we'll ever be."

"Sure you do. Just because she married someone else doesn't mean you have to be jealous, Shads."

Letting out a groan, I replied, "I'm not jealous. As long as she's happy, there's no need for me to be around."

He shrugged, teasing, "Shadow's jealous cause he missed the chance to make Sandy his."

I turned towards him, trying to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks, yelling, "I am not. Why are you here anyway?"

Sonic chuckled, replying, "So I'm right. I just wanted to mess with you, have fun on your trip, Shads."

Thankfully, he left before I could throttle the cobalt nuisance. Closing the suitcase, I put it by the door, fully determined to go to sleep. Besides, it's just a week with someone I haven't seen in a while.

'_And that someone is the girl you pined after seven years ago, and somehow those feelings are returning with a vengeance that just may kill you.'_ Mephiles stated, irking me more than when Faker was here.

Getting into bed, I thought, _'No, I don't. Shut up and let me go to sleep.'_

Not hearing a reply, I fell asleep hoping tomorrow wouldn't be so bad. Crap, I forgot to ask where we were going. Oh, well, I'll find out when we get there.

A/N: Sorry if it's short, I was out all day so I didn't have time to write to my full capacity, but quality over quantity, right? Criticism is accepted.


	4. We're just friends

Change

A/N: Things will heat up around chapter seven, I promise. Anyway, credit for chapters five and six goes to Jazzy. Thanks for the criticism by the way. I admit; it was a bit confusing.

_Sandy's POV_

"Ma, I'll be fine; it ain't like I'm goin' with a complete stranger, 'sides Shadow's only a friend." I explained into the phone, as I got into the cab, pausing to give the driver directions.

She scoffed, replying, "Don't make me remind you what happened when he was jus' a 'friend'."

"I know, but that's in the past. We jus' happened to run into each other last week; it's not like he'll persuade me to get a divorce."

Even if I'm not all that happy in my marriage, that changes nothing. I'm still chained to someone I don't fully love, and I'm okay with that, mostly.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Just be careful 'round him, alright?" Ma said, awaiting my answer.

I chuckled, retorting, "Alright, Ma. I'll call when I get off the plane."

Saying our goodbyes, I hung up, looking out the window. I don't know what Ma's worrying about; just because we were close when he got himself stuck in my tree dome seven years ago, doesn't mean I'll suddenly leave Calvin for him. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard; although, the only reason why I married Calvin was because it was arranged.

Well, some things don't work out the way you planned them. Suddenly hearing the cab's trunk shut, I blinked and looked around, unaware at how time flew by. Scooting over as Shadow got in; I looked at his slightly disheveled appearance.

Turning his head, he murmured, "You don't have to stare; I know I don't look put together."

"Sorry," I apologized, folding my hands into my lap, continuing, "It's fine; I sorta expected it since I might've rushed ya."

He nodded briefly, asking, "Where's this convention held exactly?"

"Italy. Don't worry, I already have our hotel rooms booked; yours is 'round the corner from mine. And I have a copy of your passport." I explained, heading towards the baggage check line, barely realizing how fast we made it there.

He grunted in reply as we passed the security check; which he seemed a bit apprehensive about at first. Boarding the plane, I looked at him once more, a bit worried at why he would barely look at me. Sure, he's not all that people oriented, but something's bothering him.

"Hey, you feelin' alright?" I asked, briefly touching his hand so he'd at least glance at me.

The only thing I got was his hand lightly twitching, but nonetheless his face remained towards the window.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about, Female." He replied, leaning his head against the window.

Feeling my face heat up at recognizing the pet name, I cleared my throat deciding not to continue the conversation. Luckily, it's only an eight hour flight, and we were already two hours into it.

"I see you opened my gift." He said, startling me a bit as I glanced at my right hand where a gold ring with a ruby in the center rested.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. You said you were supposed to give this to me years ago; what were ya plannin'?" I questioned, a smug smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

A light blush spread across his face as he answered, "Nothing; it's just a gift."

I giggled, muttering, "Sure it is."

"Really, it is. Why am I your bodyguard anyway? We both know you can kick someone's ass without any trouble."

"Cause I might as well bring someone along than goin' alone. Plus, I think it'd be nice if we caught up more, ya know, without anyone interupptin'."

He nodded, relapsing into silence as the sun began to set. Rubbing my eyes, I yawned, barely remembering falling asleep or even getting off the plane. I guess Shadow must've carried me to my room. I'll have to thank him for that later. Hearing my phone go off, I reached for it, seeing it was Calvin.

"Hello?" I said, walking into the bathroom, before going back out to get something to sleep in.

"Hey, did you make it there safe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just about to…" I paused, hearing a woman laugh. "Who's in the background?"

"It's just a co-worker talking to someone. I was just making sure you were safe." Calvin answered.

I smiled, replying, "Okay, I'll call you later. Bye, hun."

"Bye."

Hanging up, I turned on the shower, suppressing a yawn as I got in. A few minutes later, I dried off and slipped on a t-shirt, hopping into bed, falling back to sleep.

A/N: Sorry if it's short, they might be longer soon, though. I get the feeling Calvin's up to something; what do you think? As said earlier, things will get hot, and hopefully I don't mess anything up.

Shadow: At least everyone's in character. Help her not suck at writing. Review or whatever you humans do on this thing.


	5. Punishment time, hime?

Oro?

Shadow-kun: Saints-fan owns nothing except for the plot and that poor excuse of a male specimen. Don't add the 'kun'.

Jazzy: If we're thinking the same thing, then, yes, Calvin's a bigger jerk.

_Shadow's POV_

Rolling out of bed, I stumbled towards the bathroom, grabbing the suit on the way. I really need to get some sleep, but I can't because of my 'client'. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing; as far as I can tell Sandy isn't telling the truth. Drying off, I got dressed, straightening my tie and suppressing a yawn. Going to her room, I knocked, hoping she was dressed already. Busying myself by messing with my gloves, I finally looked at her; my breath catching in my throat.

A black, one shoulder dress hugged her body with a slit running to her thigh; accenting the curves I never noticed. I swear the universe is trying me right now; clearing my throat, I said, "Wow…I mean, shit. We should probably go now."

She smirked, walking in front of me, retorting, "Need I remind you, this is the only time you'll see me wearin' a dress."

Please tell me this is punishment for something I have no recollection of doing. Catching up to her, I nodded, noticing the light application of dark lipstick and her hair slightly longer. Luckily, there were other people in the elevator, or else, as sad as this sounds, I might not have been able to control myself. No, seriously, what the hell did I get myself into?

Stepping out of the elevator, I tugged on the collar of my shirt, watching as Sandy went to greet an ape I presumed as one of her bosses. Thank Chaos, I only have to watch her until this is over. Walking towards her, as she gestured towards me, I noticed a slightly fearful look flash across her boss' face. I shouldn't really expect anything different.

"Well, Ms. Cheeks, he certainly looks like an…acceptable bodyguard. I hope you're keeping my client safe, young man." He said in a British accent clear and unwavering.

"Of course I am." I answered, lightly shaking his hand seeing how delicate they looked.

Watching him leave, I paled at her suddenly saying, "It's Winchester. Honestly, either they haven't changed it on my files or they do that on purpose."

"Well, Mrs. Winchester, I suggest we get going. Looks like it's wrapping up for today." I said, taking her by the arm.

She laughed, murmuring, "Don't call me that, it sounds so formal."

"Whatever."

Taking her to her room, I stopped at her door as she asked, "Well, how've ya been these past few years?"

"Fine, of course things have changed since I ran into you again." I answered, letting out a small chuckle. "What about you?"

"Well, 'sides my marriage, everything's normal." She replied, licking her lips, continuing, "For the most part, we're alright, and Cal's, uh, not as close as he was in the beginnin' but we'll work somethin' out."

You've got to fucking kidding me; that asshole is probably with someone else, but I can't tell her that. Taking her hand in mine, she smiled before it faltered. Glancing down at the wedding ring in my hand, I frowned, wanting to throw it as far away as possible.

"Shadow, Calvin ain't gonna be too happy 'bout this." She said slowly as I leaned towards her, pulling her against me.

"I don't give a damn, Frau." I whispered, finally kissing her. How long has it been since I've felt like this? Pushing the door open, I realized I fell harder than I thought.

A/N: Sorry if it's short. And cliffhanger cause I'm not ready for what comes after, but I'll do it for the plot! Okay, I lied; it's chapter six where things start to get complicated. I get the feeling I'm updating too fast. Criticism is welcome.


	6. The fantasy

I hate everything about you

A/N: I am so nervous, but I refuse to skip this. Thank you, Jazzy! Luckily, there's more to come since I didn't plan how many chapters this would be, so I might get comfortable with chapters like this. Happy New Year!

_Sandy's POV_

"Shadow. Please, you don't…" I attempted to protest, before his lips pressed against mine again and again. Feeling his tongue enter my mouth, I froze as his hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer than I already was. Gripping his shoulders, I wanted to push him away, but my body isn't responding the way I want it to. I jumped, hearing the fabric of my dress shift and fall to the floor.

Looking at him, I covered my chest, letting out a small whimper as his jacket, tie, and shirt quickly followed. This can't be happening, right?

"Schatz, do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?" He questioned, plopping me in the middle of the bed, immediately straddling me.

Shaking my head, I tilted my head, exposing more of my neck as cool lips met heated skin. I can't even remember feeling like this; sadly, not even with the person I'm married to. Splaying my fingers across his shoulders, I closed my eyes, hearing the rest of his clothes-and what remained of mine- hit the floor. Kissing me once more, I shifted, feeling a familiar poke against my inner thigh.

Shooting my eyes open, I bit my lip, struggling to not scream as he entered me. Pulling him closer to me, I moaned as his hips moved relentlessly. Biting my lower lip, I tried to ignore the vanilla scent currently mingling with my own natural pheromones. Shuddering, I increased my grip on the back of his neck, letting out a soft moan as he continued peppering kisses along my collarbone.

"Mein gott, Schatz." He murmured, thrusting deeper into me. I opened my mouth to reply, but the only thing that came out was another moan.

He hummed, taunting, "I wonder if your husband ever got this reaction from you. I guess not."

Playing with my chest, he continued, "Shit, it'd be a miracle if you weren't wishing he'd stop and just roll over. You'd be lying if you said you were enjoying yourself with him."

When did his voice get deeper? Glaring into lust clouded eyes, I barely replied, "No, I just, ah, this is…Shadow!"

Feeling my stomach clench, I heard him chuckle; I whimpered, wanting to stay like this for a while longer. Having him pull away from my body, I stared into ruby eyes alight with flames, panting. Still holding me, he grinned, pulling me back towards him and plunging two digits inside me. I gasped, grabbing at his waist. Why am I shaking?

Releasing, I burrowed my face in his chest, muffling my cries. Flopping onto one of the pillows, I tried to get my breathing back to normal as Shadow leaned towards me, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I can't believe he did _that_, jerk. Turning over, I sighed, hearing the bed creak as he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Sandy." I said to myself, pulling the sheet to my shoulders, and glancing at the closed bathroom door. "This was just a mishap; as long as no one finds out I'll be fine."

I sort of wish I was inebriated, so I could call this a clumsy mistake. But was it really?

A/N: I'm just gonna go sit in the corner shame, and hope I get better. Criticism is welcome. Any questions you'd like to ask?


	7. Aftermath I

Prepare for judgment

A/N: I'm going through so many feels right now from the previous chapter.

Jazzy: Yes, he was, and the poor thing had no control over it. It's cool, rambling can be fun sometimes. I rambled to my sister for an hour once.

_Shadow's POV_

"Apologize."

"What the hell am I supposed say?" I seethed into the phone, not remembering grabbing it or even putting on pants. "I'm sorry for fucking you and mocking your marriage?"

"Yes, well, not exactly like that, but what were you thinking?"

I regret calling his blue idiot now. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I answered, "I wasn't. That's all it was; I wasn't thinking, and the next thing I know I'm on her like some damned rabbit."

"Calm down, Shads. Also, I didn't need to hear that. Just take it easy for now."

"You have to be joking, Faker." I retorted, glancing in the mirror at my messy appearance.

Hearing another voice, which I knew as Amy's, I cringed as she yelled, "Shadow, what's wrong with you? Geez, you couldn't keep away for the week."

"No. It was a mistake, okay not really, but…"

"Shadow."

"It was like heaven. I had no idea her voice could go that high."

"Shadow, listen." I stopped my slight admiration to listen to the pink hedgehog. "You need to fix this, tell her what you did was immoral and you're ashamed of yourself."

"Immoral, yes. Ashamed, no; so what if she's married?" I inquired, pulling the phone away from my ear.

"That's the problem, you idiot!"

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." I compromised, cracking open the door to see her asleep. Hanging up, I left the bathroom, pausing as her phone rang.

Watching her hand fly towards the device, I stood still as she cracked open one eye.

"Yes, Ma? I'm fine, I jus' fell asleep, that's all." Sandy said, sitting up with the sheet still wrapped around her chest.

At least it's not that bastard; wait, this is worse. It's her mother, holy shit, no. Leaping towards her, I covered her mouth while grabbing the phone and hanging up.

"Please don't do that." I murmured, moving my hand to rest on the bed. Hitting the floor, I looked up at her as she frowned. That right hook of hers, figured that much. Standing, I looked her in the eye, awaiting her next move.

She scoffed, muttering, "Disgutin'. I cain't believe you did that."

Scratching my ear, I replied, "It's natural. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"I…" She started, before growing quiet and securing the sheet around her before getting up. "Leave." Sandy ordered, entering the bathroom before I could reply.

Grabbing her phone as it rung, I answered it seeing it was her boss. "Mrs. Winchester won't be able to come today; she got sick because of room service." I lied, gathering the discarded clothes from last night.

"Pity, well hopefully you two will be able to make it Friday if she's better by then."

"I don't think so; she's been throwing up since last night." I answered, looking at her as she straightened her jacket.

"How dreadful. Well, since it's that bad, then I'll have a plane ready for her departure." I grunted in reply and hung up, setting the phone on the dresser.

Walking towards me, she asked, "What did you do?"

Smirking, I retorted, "I just sent you home for the rest of the week."

She groaned, punching me lightly in the arm. Usually people are euphoric the morning after, married or not.

"I thought I told you to leave." She said after a moment of silence.

I shrugged, going behind her and kissing her neck, saying, "This isn't just some fling; I would've done this whether you were married or not."

"I never said yes."

"You didn't say no either. And you enjoyed yourself, right?"

A slow nod in return from her as I let go, taking a few steps back. Taking in a deep breath, she said, "You should go get yer bag."

I nodded, grabbing my undershirt and slipping it on before leaving. Of course the plane ride was quiet, but I didn't expect the cab ride to be this quiet either. Stepping out of the cab, I grabbed her hand, saying, "You'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes and closed the door, giving the driver directions after glaring at me. Heading home, I groaned, easily deciding against calling her to not make matters worse. Flopping into bed, I groaned, muttering, "I really fucked up."

A/N: Last post for this year, and of course there's more to come before I'm shipped off to school again. Criticism is welcome. Happy New Year!


	8. Without love

Swallow the pain

A/N: So, it's a new year and I don't have a resolution. I'm cool with that. Also, Shadow's a dork. I only mess with him cause he's precious to me. And it's the first post of this year.

Jazzy: I'll miss updating frequently too. From your possibilities; I may use three of them since they're so fitting and wonderful.

_Sandy's POV_

'_I smell like him, that's just great.' _ I thought sarcastically, entering the house. I wrinkled my nose at the heavy smell of vanilla on me, and wanted to shower even more. Walking into the bathroom, I saw no sign of Calvin; I became a bit happy at being alone, for now at least. Getting into the shower, I leaned my head against the wall, trying my best to not remember last night.

"_You enjoyed yourself, right?" _ The sudden question rang clear in my ears as if he were right next to me. Yes, as much as I'd like to fool myself, I can't; I enjoyed –welcomed even- having sex with Shadow. I actually felt loved; maybe it wasn't just a fling. Getting out the shower, I wrapped the towel around me, grabbing my phone as it vibrated.

_Sorry for last night. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I couldn't stop myself._

_Of course you're sorry; as if I'd believe that. How'd you get my number anyway?_

_Amy. Will you at least come over so we can talk face to face?_

_Fine. Just to talk, nothing more._

_Deal. Tomorrow?_

_Yes, that's fine._

I texted back; tossing my phone on the bed, after putting on shorts and an old t-shirt. Turning at hearing the front door open, I smiled and hugged Calvin, noticing the light fragrant of oranges on his clothes.

"You didn't tell me you'd be home early." He said as I let go of him.

Rubbing the back of my head, I lied, "I got sick, so they sent me home."

He nodded, entering the bathroom while asking, "How was it while you were there?"

"It was nice; it's sorta a shame I had to leave early."

Yeah, nice enough for me to end up in bed with my 'bodyguard'. Getting into bed, I laid down having the same smell on my pillow; why does my side smell like oranges all of a sudden? I shrugged, deciding it was just my imagination and fell asleep.

A/N: This is so short, I'm so sorry. Criticize me if you will, it's quite welcome.


	9. I can't get enough

Want

A/N: I think this chapter will have more emotion out of the rest, except for chapter ten, which is smut. Hopefully it will have more emotion. Honest is my best policy. Onwards!

_Sandy's POV_

Awakening, I looked at the sleeping form of my spouse, unaware at how late it was. _'I'm not stupid, Cal, I know and I'm slowly becoming unashamed of my actions. You have no idea who you're messing with.' _ I thought bitterly, glaring at him as he turned his back to me.

Getting up, I showered, dressed, and left; taking a cab in favor of transportation. Paying the driver, I sighed, finding Shadow's home quicker than I expected. Raising my hand to knock, I dropped it as he opened the door, inviting me inside.

"About the night before," He started as I sat next to him, continuing, "It wasn't a mistake and I regret absolutely nothing."

Smiling softly, I replied, "I agree."

"Of course you'd say that, wait, what?"

"Calvin's cheatin'." I confessed, watching his face soften in concern.

He grinned, later chuckling and taking my hand in his. Now laughing, he answered, "Bastard. Well, I guess you should 'find out' and kick his ass."

"Actually, I might play dumb fer awhile; and, along the way, I might also be with someone else." I suddenly said, clearing my throat.

He laughed once more, throwing me over his shoulder, much to my surprise. And to think I was starting to like that laugh. Wait- "Shadow, put me down." I shouted, as I heard a door open.

Finally putting me down, he straddled me, asking, "And who would this someone else be, Frau?"

Putting a finger on my chin, I hummed, feeling rough hands travel over my stomach. "Maybe it's you." I answered, tugging at the dark green shirt he wore.

Watching it get thrown into some unknown corner, I blushed, now noticing his firm chest and abdomen. Resting his hands on my hips, Shadow leaned towards me, flicking his eyes towards my lips. Brushing his lips against mine, I shuddered as his fingers clutched my legs. Cold air attacked my torso for a moment, and later my chest as I breathed more comfortably.

Hearing my phone ring, I groaned as he pulled away from me, reaching over to turn it off. Pressing himself against me, he rolled his hips, digging his fingers into my thighs.

"So tell me, do you need me?" He asked, giving me a lopsided grin at the tease.

"Yes." I answered quickly after the rest of our clothing hit the floor.

"For seven years, that's all I wanted to hear."

A/N: And it's still short. Don't worry; I won't leave it like this. If school doesn't come too soon to capture me. Criticism is welcome.


	10. Hurricane

I almost told you that I loved you

A/N: *Insert Tom Hiddleston laugh*

Jazzy: To answer your question, Shadow wasn't too late to stop the wedding. He chose not to because he lost all hope in her marrying him once he saw how determined Sandy was to please her mother. So, he left without telling anyone and spent more time at work, taking most of his frustration out until the missions became too much, he wasn't resting so his wounds wouldn't heal, and the commander put him on temporary leave for at least three months.

_Shadow's POV_

Breathing across her neck, I repressed a growl, trying to keep myself under control as I listened to her voice. If only I could have her as mine, and continue pleasuring her. I love it when she's pressed against me, calling only my name. Looking at her hand as it clenched the sheets, I laced our fingers, squeezing her hand.

Still trying to keep under control as I snapped my hips forward, I grinned, beginning to ravage her neck. This feels right, and I don't want to stop, not yet. I groaned, muttering in German, pulling her closer to me as her core clenched around me. I don't want to let her go; damn it, why'd she have to marry someone else?

I wanted to mark her as **mine**, but I can't. I can only savor these moments while she keeps her façade. Pulling away from her, I smirked at her half open, begging eyes.

"Shadow, please." She pleaded, the longing in her eyes intensifying. I ran my tongue across her swollen bottom lip, inserting two fingers inside her, moving them slowly. I smirked as she pulled me towards her body, wrapping her legs around my waist. Picking up speed, I cradled the back of her head as she cried out into my chest.

Leaning back, I looked at my soaked fingers, deciding to taste her as her breathing softened. Never thought she'd be the submissive type. She hummed, saying, "Oranges."

"What do oranges have to do with us?" I asked, lying next to her as she smiled.

"That's what Cal smelled like, and that same smell was on the sheets."

"Ich liebe dich." I said, taking her hand once more and pecking her palm. I missed my chance once, but I guess this could work.

"I dunno what you just said, but with way you've been actin' lately; it was somethin' real sweet. Can I have my ring back?"

I grinned, taking the ring I gave her off her right hand and putting it on her ring finger instead.

"That's not what I meant, you idiot." She yelled, punching me on the back of my head. I wonder if our children would- no, that's just a dream.

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?" But it's a nice dream nonetheless.

A/N: I'm so sorry; I've failed you with these short chapters! Any questions not related to my failure? Criticize me if you will.


	11. Change

Tragic truth

A/N: I'm back! I promise chapters for the other things I listed when I went away will be updated. Now onto the chapter. Also, the name for Sandy's mom is canon.

_Jodi's POV_

I hope her phone isn't off; where could she have gone off to anyway? "Shadow's only a friend; it's not like I'll get a divorce, she says. I didn't trust 'im when I first met 'im, and I don't now." I grumbled, as the call went to voicemail _again_. She wouldn't do that, would she?

Of course not; she loves Cal and I'm sure she wouldn't dream of sleeping with an ex-convict. But she hung up when she was in Italy, and she isn't answering her phone now. I groaned as it went to voicemail for the millionth time, calling Calvin instead.

"Is Sandy with you?" I asked, hoping he would say she was.

"No, I woke up and she was gone, so I assumed one of her bosses called her in."

There goes my hope, nonetheless, I replied, "Okay, well, she's not answerin' her phone, so I'm a bit worried 'bout her. If she gets home early, call me."

"Alright, bye."

Hanging up, I huffed, putting on my coat, wondering why my daughter would even think this was a good idea; think of it at all even. Finally getting there, I looked around until tapping a twin tailed fox on the shoulder, asking, "'Scuse me, ya wouldn't have happened to see a hedgehog, red eyes, quite tall?"

"Oh, you mean Shadow. His house is down the road and to the left; fourth house." He answered, gesturing to the left before leaving.

Finding his home, I raised my hand to knock before seeing something in the nearby window. Tightening my lip into a thin line, I watched as they seemed to be talking about something. Stepping away from the window as the door opened, I glared at him before he sighed and went back inside.

Looking at Sandy, I frowned as she caught my wrist, keeping her eyes to the ground. Slamming the door shut after we came back home, I asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Keeping her gaze on the ground, she answered, "I'm gettin' a divorce, Ma. Things jus' ain't workin' out like ya planned; I can't be with him anymore."

"Sandy, if you think this is right, then fine. But, at least tell me why."

"If pa was cheatin', would you stay? Would you let yerself stay in a relationship with someone you can't even trust?"

I never thought Calvin would even think such a thing, much less do it to my own daughter. Setting my hand on her arm, I replied, "Naw, I wouldn't want that fer ya either, just make sure Shadow won't break yer heart."

She laughed, retorting, "That'd be the biggest mistake of his life."

I admit putting her in an arranged marriage wasn't such a good idea; I just wish I realized that earlier. Maybe that hedgehog isn't as bad as I thought.

A/N: No, this isn't the end I promise, but the ending will be adorable. I might work on weekends, so it'll take longer, clearly. Criticism is welcome.


	12. In the heart

Rising climax

A/N: It's been a pretty chill day for me, and if you haven't noticed yet chapter eleven finally got updated. Yay, progress!

Jazzy: Since I have two chapters I want to post; there'll be a tiny mishap, or else I wrote them for nothing. But after that, things are just chill, hopefully, if I don't want to cause more trouble for them. But we'll see. And if you remember 'The wedding, conflict, and rebond'; Sandy's mom wasn't accepting Shadow-kun as her son-in-law (going so far as to tell him to divorce Sandy).

_Shadow's POV_

"Luckily I only got his shoulder, and it didn't go any deeper to cause real damage. Technically, I can say it was in self-defense, right?" She asked, as I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"The papers got signed anyway, that's the important thing. And, yes, you can, since you felt threatened and he was going to attack." I answered, chuckling afterwards.

I knew she had potential to use a weapon; I just never thought she would. "Where are you?" I asked, grabbing my jacket and repositioning the phone.

"At Randy's, why?"

Hanging up, I smirked at her bewildered expression, answering, "Cause we still have to get your things, Mrs. Hedgehog."

"Six months, Shadow. 'Member, papers still need to be finalized." She replied, crossing her arms and glancing at the ring on her finger. "Ya said ya weren't plannin' to do anything with this; but, if ya wanna start movin' my things in, ya can."

"Okay, but I want to visit that bastard first." I stated, picking up speed so Sandy wouldn't catch me.

"Don't do anything stupid."

Disregarding her comment, I entered the hospital, pulling out my ID. "Is there a Winchester here?"

The receptionist glanced at me before typing, and saying, "There are three Winchesters."

"First name: Calvin."

"Room 409. Apparently his ex-wife cut him when she found out he was cheating." He said, leaning forward.

I grinned, retorting, "I know; she's amazing."

"Oh, I didn't look at your ID until now. Well, room 409; be back before visiting time is over."

I nodded, and quickly found it, opening the door and sneering at his form. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, I watched as he shifted uncomfortably, asking, "What are you doing here?"

"She got you pretty good; but, I just came to get her stuff and decided to mess with you. There is one thing I'd like to establish though."

"What?"

"You go anywhere near her, you just might end up in a casket, got it?"

He nodded, briefly touching the wounded shoulder. I should write death cards and go into business, but then I'd get bored and go back to G.U.N. No wonder why some people think I'm fucked up. Leaving, I unlocked the door to her former home, stopping at seeing the knife she used lodged in the wall. Smiling, I continued towards the room, picking up a few boxes in the process. Luckily, the month's almost over, so technically it's only five months.

Come to think of it, none of this would've happened if I didn't turn into a coward and leave seven years ago. Well, minus the whole 'threatening to kill Calvin and going through with it if he was stupid enough to not believe me'; I would've done that anyway.

'_I'm just going to assume the majority of these boxes are clothes and work related.'_ I mentally concluded, transporting them to my living room. Nearly done, I looked over at two boxes with the word fragile on it in big, red letters.

"I'll take those with me; don't worry 'bout 'em." Sandy stated, as I turned towards her.

"What about the pink one?" I inquired, earning a blush in response.

"That one too. How come ya didn't ask anyone fer help?"

"They weren't that heavy." I answered, grabbing her hand. She shrugged, beginning to play with the hem of the white sweater she wore. "I can stay if you want me to."

"Naw, I'm sure ya have work tomorrow or somethin'."

Right, tomorrow is Tuesday; the commander only gave me today off because I told him I was getting married. I nodded, walking towards the door, before asking, "You sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, I ain't some damsel in distress. Besides, six months." She replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Technically it's five, Female."

"Whatever, Fluffy-chan. Better get goin'; I want ya well rested."

I'm not that fluffy, to be called that pet name at least. Waving my hand dismissively, I left, pulling my jacket closer to me as the wind picked up. Going home, I wondered why the door was unlocked. Entering, I rolled my eyes at seeing Faker sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Shadow. What's up?" He said, smiling at me.

"Oh, you know, wondering how the hell you got in." I replied, digging my hands in my pockets.

He rubbed the back of his head, saying, "You left it open, so I invited myself in since you were busy moving Sandy's things. Too bad you chickened out earlier."

"I did not; I was just too late, that's all." I countered, noticing a few boxes were gone. "What'd you do to the rest of the boxes, Faker?"

"Amy's putting most of them away so you two won't have much to do once you get married." He retorted, that smile of his growing.

"Leave, I'll finish them myself."

He looked at me then shrugged, going towards my room and coming out with Amy in tow. She stopped and scowled before slapping me.

"That was for having sex with my friend while she was married. And these are for her first night here." She said, pulling out a bouquet of red and white roses.

Well, she's spent plenty of nights here, but I'm not going to say that since I know she'll slap me again. Taking them, I nodded, pushing them both out. I sighed, walking into the bathroom already discarding my clothes. Running my hands through my quills as water saturated into them, I chuckled at realizing I had nothing to worry about.

Sandy's a strong woman; I mean she's kicked my ass a few times when I trained her. Stepping out of the shower, I dried off and slipped on boxers, getting into bed. Burrowing my face into the pillow, I quickly fell asleep, glad I won't be disappointed waking up to an empty bed. In all honesty, I was tired of her leaving to go back to that asshole.

A/N: My word count is back, yay! I might reach my 2,000 word goal sooner than I expected. Are there any questions? Amy's so passive- aggressive. Criticism is welcome.


	13. Bite me

Retro love

A/N: Um, Calvin's a giant jerk, but thirty percent of my original characters are jerks (expect for seven I can think of off the bat). I'd say who, but then I'd start ranting. Also, this is a month time skip. Onwards!

_Sandy's POV_

Turning over to my stomach, I hummed, scooting closer to Shadow as he cracked open an eye, murmuring, "Hey."

I smiled in response, sitting up, asking, "Shouldn't ya be at work?"

Putting his head in my lap, he replied, "Not really, I have to go in later to finish a few papers."

"Well, up ya go, it's later." I said, chuckling and pushing him out of my lap. He grumbled, rolling to his feet, and stepping into the bathroom. Getting out of bed myself, I stretched, bounding towards Shadow as he came out of the bathroom. Puckering my lips, I grinned at having him reciprocate the action.

Grabbing his jacket, he snickered, saying, "I'll see you later, and since you have to get the rest of your equipment; check the last drawer on the nightstand and take it with you."

I shrugged, replying, as he left, "Mmkay."

Changing clothes, I groaned at being absent minded about the chemicals I needed. Catching a cab, I scoffed, hoping Calvin wouldn't be there. Thankfully, I didn't get rid of the key to the house or else I'd be stuck like a rabbit in quicksand. Unlocking the door, I paused noticing how quiet it was. Going inside, I continued to the room, finding the box they were stored in.

Reaching for it, I stood up at hearing the door open. Deciding to ignore Calvin, I picked it up, walking past him.

"Don't act like this; I miss you." He said, grabbing my arm.

I laughed, putting the box down, retorting, "Is that so? Well, I guess ya didn't miss me when ya were with some 'coworker', right, hon?"

"I guess being fucked by someone other than me turned you into a snarky…"

Having my fist collide with his cheek, I murmured, "It's better than bein' in bed with you. 'Sides ya weren't _that_ great."

Kicking him away from me as he lunged forward, I shook my head, grabbing the box once more and leaving.

"That bastard is only pity fucking you, and you know it." He yelled, as I got inside the cab.

I would put him back in the hospital, but Shadow claimed that task. Slamming the front door shut, I leaned against it, clenching and unclenching my fist. Grabbing my phone as it rung, I sighed in relief at it being Amy.

"Hey, you want to go to the mall?" She asked, as I sat on the couch.

"Sure, why not?" I answered, getting up.

"Great, I want you to get something though."

"What is it?"

"You'll see when we get there." She answered, hanging up before I could reply. Shrugging, I waited for her. She smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"So, what're we in here for?" I asked, slowing down as she let go of me.

She grinned, retorting, "It's a surprise."

I figured it wasn't that bad seeing Amy was, well, Amy. Nearly bumping into her, I looked at the sign and blushed, asking, "How is this even a store?"

Pushing me in, she winked, saying, "It's been a month since you two have been married, so why not dress up for him. Plus he told me what you were wearing the first time you were with him."

I swear that man is secretly the biggest pervert ever. Waving my hand dismissively, I stopped walking as she shoved three garments into my arms.

"Yer serious 'bout this, ain't ya?" I questioned, dreading each moment as she nodded then guided me to the fitting room. Looking in the mirror, I stared at the dark blue, see through negligee.

Turning to the side, I peeked over the door, asking, "You sure 'bout this?"

"Yes, positive. I never thought you'd be prudish, Sandy." She answered, throwing a maid's outfit over the door.

'_But it looks awkward, maybe if I…' _ I thought, trailing off as I pulled the pin from my hair, smoothing it out, noticing it had gotten longer since I last cut it. Putting back on my regular clothes and repinning my hair, I gulped, coming out of the room.

Quickly putting the rest of the outfits back, I watched as Amy smiled at me. Thankfully, we left before she suggested anything else.

"Tell me if it works." She called, laughing lightly.

"Shut up, Amy." I mumbled, stiffly holding the bag. Patting me on the arm, she chuckled once more as we reached the house.

Sticking my tongue out, I grinned as we parted ways. Going inside, I smiled, falling onto the mattress face first, snuggling into the comforter. Turning over, I sat up as the door opened. Wait, I have the bag with me, right? Glancing down, I kicked the bag underneath the bed.

Pouncing on him, I smiled as he glared down at me. Helping him up, I stopped entirely, as he blurted, "Let's have kids."

"Maybe, give it a while, ya pervert." I retorted, snickering as he pouted.

Wrapping his arms around me, he inquired, "So it's still an option?"

"Yes, go shower, you stink."

He grinned, kissing my cheek before sauntering towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, I got in bed after he finished, drifting off as he said something I couldn't quite catch.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long; I'm doing something during the first half of my Saturdays so I won't be able to work to my full potential. Anyway, I was screaming while I was writing the middle of this chapter. Criticism is welcome.


	14. My control is weakening

I can feel the animal inside

A/N: I've been going through a lot of anime/personal (mostly anime) feels this week, so I might not post as often anymore. I have very little shame in writing smut anymore. Sorry, not sorry.

Jazzy: How's it going? I hate Calvin for being a jerk, but I like him because he's a jerk; it doesn't make sense, but whatever. I treat him so bad, but he's an awful person, so I guess it's sort of justified. Maybe.

_Shadow's POV_

Come to think of it, when I came home I expected none of this. Well, I expected her to wait for me; her wearing lingerie, I did not. I'll have to thank Amy for this later.

"Well, are ya gonna keep starin' at me like a deer in headlights, or are ya gonna come sit?" She asked, stopping her next sentence as I leaped beside her, glad to have a closer look. Putting her book aside, she fully turned to me, asking, "How was work?"

Noticing the smile tugging at her lips, I frowned slightly, at her ploy of small talk and distraction. And believe me; those weren't on my priority list right now. "Fine." I tersely answered, scooting closer towards her and fiddling with my shirt.

She hasn't even _done _anything yet, and I can't take it. Pinning her beneath me, I glared at the frail pieces of clothing separating her from me, barely aware of being shirtless until warm air traveled over my back. She doesn't have my scent. Why?

That bastard covered her in his scent just to fucking spite me. How dare he try to mark what's mine? Tearing the outfit away, I growled at having his pungent smell float around her as she removed the rest of my clothing. I've had enough.

Grabbing her face as she turned away from me, I met wide and alert emerald eyes. Inches away from her lips, my hand trailed down her neck stopping at her chest, squeezing the flesh cupped in my palm. Plunging inside, I swallowed her scream, yet was determined to hear more. Thrusting, I hissed, trailing my hands over her torso as her embrace tightened.

"Scream." I ordered, pushing further as her nails dug into my shoulder blades. Not hearing her, I smirked, sinking my teeth into the skin of her collarbone finally hearing her unbridled cry. Gripping her hips, I held them in place, now slamming into her. How dare he think he could possibly have her? How dare he!

Nipping at her skin once more, I pulled away from her, feeling myself fully give in. Gazing at her disheveled form, I sat up, admiring my quick work. Threading my fingers through blonde hair, I tugged, earning a gasp.

"I really did a number on you, Schatz." I murmured, snaking my tongue into her open mouth. My only response so far was a shuddering sigh.

A/N: I know it's short, and for some reason I find it better to write chapters like this in Shadow's perspective because I can focus more without it being awkward and clunky. Well, criticism is welcome. Are there any questions?


	15. Do you?

If we only

A/N: Sup, guys! This week's been sort of okay. And I might go on break once this is finished; I still have no idea how many chapters this will be since I'm addicted to this pairing.

_Sandy's POV_

I wonder what made him so upset. Getting up, I burrowed further into the cover, shuffling past his sleeping form and successfully entering the bathroom. Peeling off what remained of the surprisingly skimpy outfit, I started the shower, noticing the fresh mark on my collarbone. That sensual idiot is gonna pay for this.

Sighing, I murmured, "What exactly was I thinkin'?"

Stepping under the water, I continued, "Just because I wasn't satisfied with Cal, didn't mean I should've been with someone else."

Who am I kidding? To, Calvin, I was just there; as if I had no value other than being his wife. At least Shadow actually cares. I shouldn't have felt guilty for what I did; at least I knew he was with someone else. He really believed his affair was secret. I chuckled, freeing myself from my previous guilt and got out the shower.

Well, I guess it'll be okay if I wear one of Shadow's shirts. Rummaging through the drawers, I stopped for a moment, hearing the bed creak and him groan. Finally finding one, I smiled, holding the short sleeved black shirt to my chest. Turning, I jumped as his hand went past me to close the drawer.

"I was jus' gettin' a shirt, sorry if I woke ya." I said, smiling lightly.

He shook his head, exhaling heavily and taking off his shirt, holding it out towards me.

"Take it. It's warmer." He stated, taking the shirt I had gotten.

Slipping it on, I turned towards him as he sifted through the bottom drawer, asking, "What about you?"

"I'll fine. Here." He answered, voice still rough from sleep, throwing a pair of my underwear in my hands.

Slipping them on, I yawned, leaning into him.

"Don't fall asleep yet, you aren't even in bed."

Looking at the distance, I yawned, mumbling, "Carry me."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Why should I?"

"My legs hurt and it's yer fault." I complained, wrapping my arms around his neck as his arm hooked underneath me.

Dropping me once we got there, he purred then stopped, knowing I'd start about cute it was. Getting in beside me, he pulled me towards his chest, purring once more.

Looking up at half lidded, drowsy eyes, I blurted, "Do you purr often?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." He answered, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No, now go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"You just said…go to sleep." Shadow mumbled, clasping his other hand with mine.

'_That bastard is only pity fucking you, and you know it.' _ I frowned as Calvin's insult played itself in my head as clear as day.

Turning towards Shadow, I dared to ask, "Shadow, are you…do you love me?"

He quickly sat up, glaring at me as a small scowl appeared on his face then left. "Of course I do. I swear I'm kicking that bastard's ass harder than before for making you even think that."

Watching him lay back down, I murmured, "Okay. Can I watch?"

He chuckled, replying, "Sure, it'll be nice to have an audience."

Pulling me back to himself, he went to sleep once more, resting his head between my neck and shoulder.

"Shadow."

"Sandy, schlaf."

I blushed at hearing my name roll off his lips in slight amusement and mostly tiredness. I curled my toes, then relaxed, moving to fit his position. I wonder if he knows how sweet he is.

Shadow: I, uh, Saints-fan isn't available right now, so…

A/N: I'm right here. Please excuse my dork. Also, this was heavily edited, so if it looks weird, sorry.

Shadow: I'm not a dork. As I was saying before, meat sacks; review or whatever you do. See you next time or something.


	16. Like you wish you never met me

Monster

A/N: And now we're going to back to see what Calvin's up to, and hope he's in the hospital.

Jazzy: Something tells me he won't be bothering them for long. And yes, he'll be in for a world of pain, considering it's Shadow and if Sandy jumps in then, poor guy.

_Calvin's POV_

Groaning, I turned over to where Sandy **should **be, but that misfit hedgehog took her away from me. Sitting up, I glared at the ring she left behind after the divorce. I just might visit, consequences be damned. Getting up, I showered and dressed, locking the door behind me and getting into the car. If they were having sex while we were married, then nothing's stopping him from doing it now.

Or does she not realize that's all he wants? So what if I cheated on Sandy, he doesn't deserve her. Getting out the car, I finally found his house with the help of a blue hedgehog; well, at least he didn't run away like the others. What's up with this guy?

Knocking, I shoved my hands in my pockets as it slowly opened and Sandy was there instead. She frowned, asking, "What are ya doin' here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you." I answered, leaning towards her a little.

She scoffed, muttering, "Knew I should've gotten that restraining order."

I rolled my eyes, retorting, "I'm assuming Shadow isn't home."

"Matter o' fact he is. I'll go get him fer ya." She said, a smug smile appearing on her face before she left.

Seeing him suddenly pop up in the doorway, I frowned, uttering, "It's a shame you poisoned her, I bet your little tryst screwed up more than this mess you call a marriage."

Before I could continue, pain bloomed over the left side of my face as I hit the ground with the hedgehog above me. Starting to get up, I suppressed a scream at having a swift kick sent to my arm, knocking me off balance. This crazy bastard is actually trying to kill me.

Lifting me off the ground, he snarled, "I told you, you might end up in a casket, didn't I? Clearly you can't see a promise when it's right in fucking front of you."

It was like looking into the pits of hell, a nefarious red he dared to call eyes. What even is he? Opening my eyes, I grimaced at the bright light invading my vision.

Looking over, I saw a nurse checking my IV. Wait- "Who brought me here?" I asked, looking around for other people.

He smiled softly, replying, "Don't worry, Mr. Winchester. Your ex-wife and her husband brought you here."

How the hell did he get me to Texas? That freak should be in jail by now. I nodded to the nurse as I shifted then winced as the dull pain turn into a stab.

"You shouldn't move too much; your ribs had a few fractures and your arm got broken." The nurse explained simply, as I gritted my teeth. "In all honesty, you're pretty lucky to even live after picking a fight with that guy."

"How the hell do you know about him?" I inquired, looking at him in disgust.

"Since he works for G.U.N, they have to notify states about him because of his status and criminal record." He answered, turning to leave.

Huffing, I immediately regretted that as the dull pain flared for a moment. Okay, if he wants me to leave her alone, then I will. After all the only thing I wanted Sandy for was her money; she just wasn't good enough for me.

So he can have her physically all he wants; she's too stupid to know that's all he wants anyway.

A/N: Hehe, normally, I'd be screaming at myself to not hurt my characters. But then there's this guy, and I just want the worst to happen to him. I even wouldn't want to do that Shadow's mom (for those of you who read For You) and she was awful, plus that's still his mom. Anyway, criticism is welcome.

Shadow: Apparently, Saints-fan has a surprise for you meat sacks at the end of this. Do whatever you want.


	17. Ill books

Zombie

A/N: I really want to go on break already from school, but luckily things are passing quickly so I'll get to that break sooner than I know it. Let's just hope it doesn't leave soon.

_Shadow's POV_

Letting the scowl remain on my face as I looked down at her, I folded my arms after preparing the syringe, and injecting it in her arm. Hearing her gasp, I clenched my teeth as she groaned, gripping the covers, and her eyes rolling to the back of her head then return to normal. I knew she was sick, but I didn't know it was that illness. Wiping away the sweat clinging to her forehead, I sighed, knowing I could barely do anything about this.

I remember this, being worried, with Maria. She'd get sick and those other doctors would give her supplements; sure she'd get better, but it would just happen again. I don't want that, not again; I'm sick of losing people.

"Shadow." Sandy mumbled, swinging her legs off the bed. It's weird, yesterday she was fine. Watching her get up, I crossed the room, catching her as she faltered.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." I said, holding her against me.

Looking up at me, she cried, "No. They can't do nothin' fer this."

I never thought she'd act like this. I never thought I'd be this concerned, damn memories. Hearing her snore, I put her back in bed, fixing her neck so it wouldn't hurt when she woke up. I guess I'll see what Faker's up to. Wait, never mind, he's probably asleep by now. Going into the living room, I raised an eyebrow at seeing a blue book, with a tie as the cover art, titled, 'Fifty shades of grey'.

Unfortunately, my curiosity got the better of me this time. Sitting beside her, to make sure she wouldn't try to get up and look for me, I flipped to a random page, reading softly, "His arms are wrapped around me, and he's pulling me to him, hard, fast, gripping my ponytail to tilt my head up, kissing me like his life depends on it … He drags the hair tie painfully out of my hair, but I don't care. He needs me, for whatever reason, at this point in time, and I have never felt so desired and coveted."

Chuckling, I kept reading random pages as she shifted and scooted closer to me. "He leans down and kisses me, his fingers still moving rhythmically inside me, his thumb circling and pressing. His other hand scoops my hair off my head and holds my head in place. His tongue mirrors the actions of his fingers, claiming me. My legs begin to stiffen as I push against his hand. He gentles his hand, so I'm brought back from the brink ... I come instantly again and again, falling apart beneath him … then I'm building again … I climax anew, calling out his name."

I began laughing as my wife woke up, questioning, "What's so funny?"

Trying to control myself, I replied, "This, how?"

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, later chuckling nervously. "Amy, uh, gave it to me as a joke. I wasn't really even readin' it."

Putting it aside, I grinned, pecking her cheek, asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I think I just need to sleep a bit more." She muttered, lying back down.

I snickered, mocking, "I'm going to fuck you now, Ms. Steele."

She groaned, murmuring, "Shut up, Shadow."

Settling myself beside her, I pulled her towards me, feeling her shiver. Slowly falling asleep, I nuzzled her neck, hoping she'd be better tomorrow.

A/N: Just, I wanted to laugh so hard when I put that excerpt, but I needed to compose myself. If she can get what was originally a Twilight fanfiction published as an actual book; why can't I? Somehow, my sex scenes are a bit better; if I do say so myself. Criticize me, it's welcome. I gladly don't own 'Fifty shades of grey.' Sorry, not sorry.


	18. I need you

Yours again

A/N: I lied to myself when I said this was going to be a lime. My brain betrayed me, so it's smut. I'm so sorry, but then I'm sort of not.

_Sandy's POV_

"Close your eyes."

I shrugged, meeting darkness as I heard a drawer open. Feeling something get tied over my eyes, I asked, "Alright, what're ya doin'?"

"Remember the book I read." He answered, getting closer to me.

I laughed, nodding briefly as he continued, "Well, he put a blindfold on her; I can't remember their names, don't really care. Anyway, I asked 'Why the hell would he do that?', so I might have looked it up and…"

"Please just get to the point."

"Since someone's vision is obscured, they have to rely on touch. You can see where I'm going with this; you can say no."

I knew exactly what he was talking about; I'll have to either hide or burn that book now. At least I'm not tied up or something ridiculous.

"Shadow, I'm burnin' that book." I said, blindly feeling for him.

"Fine by me. Restraining you doesn't suit me." He whispered, pressing his lips against mine, guiding me on my back.

Biting back a gasp as his hands skimmed over my torso, I stiffened, feeling his lips latch onto my collarbone; when did he get this warm? Looks like I really am relying on touch, lucky me.

Having his hand rest on my thigh, I heard him chuckle as the fabric slid off my legs. Thrusting my hands into what I assumed-and hoped- was his quills; I whimpered, trying to regain my composure.

"Female, remember you can tell me to stop and I will." He muttered, keeping my leg on his shoulder.

I nodded, letting out a breathless moan as he kissed the inside of my thigh. Maybe I _won't _burn that book after all. I hissed lightly as I assumed we were face to face, adding to the fact that my leg was still on his shoulder.

Shivering lightly as he blew over my neck, I squeaked as he tugged on my tail, I quickly shouted, "D-don't do that, ya jerk."

Pulling my other leg on his shoulder, he hummed, pressing his mouth to me. Is he trying to drive me insane? Why is his mouth so hot?! Is that his tongue? I figured he'd be warm, but not a freaking inferno.

Moving my hips, I moaned, tilting my head back, gripping the sheets. Arching my back, I gasped, rolling my hips voluntarily against his hands. I can't really figure out why I haven't taken off the blindfold yet.

'_Because you liiike him.' _ My immature thoughts teased as my legs shook.

'_Of course I do, he's a straightforward, intelligent, no nonsense guy; this is just a bonus. Plus he cares; in his own, weird Shadow way, but still.'_

Having the knot in my stomach disappear, a strangled moan passed my lips, confirming my satisfaction. I need to rethink my life right now.

"Schatz," He started, pausing for a moment, then saying, "Sandy."

I could practically feel the smugness radiating off him. I hummed in response, reassuring I was still alive after that, surprisingly.

He laughed, replying, "You smell amazing."

Taking the blindfold off, I grinned slightly, muttering, "You weirdo."

It's almost spring…wait, it's almost- "You did this on purpose." I shouted, sitting up as he got off the bed.

"Relax, you're the one who told me to wait, and I did. Besides it's the best time." He said, muttering the last part to himself.

Sticking out my tongue, I quickly banished the moment on the couch. But he's sort of right. I scoffed, saying, "Fine, but there's one thing I want you to do."

"What?"

"Burn that book. I'm gonna go shower." I said, getting up and pulling my gown down to my thighs while walking to the bathroom.

Hearing him leave, I shook my head and started the shower. Getting out at least an hour later-due to nearly falling asleep- I dried off, throwing my towel in the clothes bin. He's weird too, let's not forget that.

Stealing one of his shirts, I shivered lightly, noticing how cold it had gotten. Shrugging it off, I changed the sheets, getting back into the newly made bed. Turning over as Shadow came back in; I shot up, asking, "Did you just…"

I stopped as he looked at me, confusion slowly showing up on his face. Well, at least he isn't as naked like I thought he would be; he's just missing a shirt. Lying back down, I burrowed into the covers as he slid in beside me after his shower.

Turning to him, I shifted towards him, resting my head in the crook of his shoulder and neck, murmuring, "I love you."

"Ich liebe dich auch." He replied, pulling me closer. I wish he'd say that in English, but it's still sweet.

A/N: Aw! I'm drowning in the fluffy smut, someone save me. They're such cute dorks together. Criticism is welcome.

Shadow: Ignore her right now. There's a poll up on her profile for the ending, so go vote if you want to. Review or something like that.


	19. Never letting go

Open up my eyes

A/N: There's going to be so much fluff in this chapter that I just might die when I'm done. So, any questions you need me to answer? Also, that surprise Shadow was talking about was a bonus chapter. Yay!

_Sandy's POV_

Shifting, I opened one eye while rubbing the other. Looking to the left, I frowned slightly at not having Shadow next to me. Trying to figure out where he went, I jumped slightly at having a tray in front of me. Glancing at the omlette then back at Shadow, I questioned, "Are you sick?"

He grinned, mockingly puffing out his chest, replying, "No, you said you didn't eat this winter, so I decided to make breakfast and be an exceptional mate."

I smiled, murmuring, "You're a dork."

"At least I'm someone's dork."

Beginning to eat, I propped the pillows up as he pecked my cheek.

"Also, you're eating for three." He said, sitting next to me and turning on the television. It was said so simply, like it was no big deal.

"How do ya know?"

"You got up in the middle of the night and started throwing up. I'm assuming it's twins."

Finishing my omlette, I went into the bathroom, seeing the test on the counter. Noticing two lines, I felt a smile split across my face as I ran towards him, trapping Shadow in a hug.

"Okay, I get it, you're excited. Please get my face out of your neck." He muffled, briefly hugging me back after putting the tray away.

Feeling a small thread of trepidation surge through me, I let go of him, shaking it off to not worry him. Taking his hand, I asked, "Since ya think it's twins, what gender?"

"A boy and a girl; I'm not sure. Do you want it to be a surprise?" He asked, messing with his gloves.

"How come ya always wear gloves?" I asked, sitting on the bed and swinging my feet, awaiting the answer.

He huffed, crossing the room and fiddled with a rubber ball. Removing his right glove and showing me the red insignia etched on his hand, Shadow explained, "It's a complicated thing with my father. Wipe that look off your face, it's not that serious."

I shrugged, starting to reply before reaching for the trash can and regurgitating breakfast. I was hoping I would be able to keep it down; surprisingly, Shadow can cook pretty well, never knew.

"Morning sickness is evil." I mumbled as Shadow rubbed my back. At least I'm not hanging over the toilet, that's a start.

Sitting up afterwards, I rubbed the back of my head, sheepishly apologizing, "Sorry, Shads."

"For what? It's normal, nothing to worry about." He replied, grabbing the trash can and leaving to wash it.

I looked over at my phone before picking it up and calling Amy.

"Hello?"

"Amy, I'm gonna need you to come over, now."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's somethin' important; also, ya might want to bring Sonic too." I said, pulling the phone away from my ear as she yelled for the blue hedgehog.

"Is that all?" She asked, as I heard Sonic in the background.

"Yeah." I said, hanging up as I heard Amy get up.

A few minutes later, she came with Sonic as promised, and Rouge along with Vector and Espio. Shrugging at the amount of people, I smiled softly as Amy asked, "So, what'd you call us for?"

"I'm…" I paused as Shadow stood in the doorway, and continued, "We're having a baby."

"Twins. But we don't know for sure." Shadow said, smiling lightly before it disappeared.

They smiled and hugged us, despite Shadow grumbling about how they might hurt me. After everyone left, I glanced at Shadow as he sighed, clasping his hands together.

"Shadow." I said, breaking the silence that infiltrated the room. "It'll be alright, he's alright."

"I'm just a bit…worried, after Evan, I…" He stopped as his voice cracked.

Putting his hand on my stomach, I cooed, "We'll be okay. I promise."

A/N: So, I brought up the thing, and I'm an awful person. Yeah, their son's name was going to be Evan, but Sandy had a miscarriage. I do like how I'm tying in one shots though, so nothing's left out or anything. Once again, there's a poll up for the next (last) chapter. I don't have a clue, unfortunately, and I'd love your opinion. Review please. Criticism is welcome.


	20. Hold me now

Of beauty and rage

A/N: Kyaa! I'm so excited because the name of this chapter is in respect of the new RED album that's coming out this month. So excited! And please don't hate me for the bonus chapter. Also, time skip.

_Shadow's POV_

Hearing the monitor go off, I got up and went into the room across from ours. Lifting her out of the crib, I cradled the infant, cooing, "Calm down, kid. We wouldn't want to wake up your brother."

She whined in response, looking up at me with a tiny frown as if to say she didn't care. Well, she's not wet or anything and her onesie isn't too tight. Coming to the conclusion, I rocked Maria, heating up her bottle. Feeding her, I sat in the rocking chair, stifling a yawn; despite it being three thirty in the morning.

Watching her gold eyes droop, I loosened the bottle from her petite hands, patting her back. After burping her, I grimaced as she tugged on my ear, muttering, "That's my ear, you're not supposed to pull on it. Are you trying to rip it off?"

She only cooed in response, keeping a firm grip on my ear and pulling quite hard. Someone isn't eager to go back to sleep. Releasing my ear from my daughter's grip, I chuckled as she frowned then let out a small yawn. I guess now she wants to sleep. Irony at its finest.

Putting her back in the crib, I yawned myself, rolling my shoulders. Going back to my room, I lifted an eyebrow at seeing Sandy at the oddest sleeping position I've ever seen. I think it's called the starfish, I don't know; it's weird to look up sleeping positions. I guess the off thing was that one of my pillows somehow ended up on the other side of the room, while the second found its way on her stomach.

Fixing the situation, if you can call it that, I lied beside her. And now I can't sleep, it's not the first time this has happened, I can't really remember the last time I slept well, except for the time I moved in with my step-parents. But I'd rather not remember the things prior to that.

Scooting closer to my spouse, I exhaled, throwing my arm over her torso, not expecting myself to be this…cuddly, for lack of a better word. I have work today, and I can't sleep. Hopefully, this doesn't fuck up my performance. Maybe I could just call in sick, it's been a few months since the twins were born; I'm sure the commander will understand.

Or at least I hope he will, considering our history together. Calming my active mind, I glanced down at Sandy as she turned her back to me, shuffling closer to me than she already was. I sort of noticed during our liaison, she'd always be pressed against me with a small smile on her lips. I don't say this much, but I like it when she smiles. It makes her more beautiful than she already is; I can't deny that.

So, I might have promised myself to see that smile and her for who she is for the rest of my life. So what if the first time felt like a sin? Because of what happened seven years ago, it might have felt a lot more like fate. As corny as that sounds; I can't deny that either.

A/N: I really tapped into my feels for this one, and I honestly think I out did myself. Next is the bonus chapter. Review please.


	21. Prologue

Break your plans

A/N: I have to thank my sister for this, and The Fray which inspired this chapter. To fully feel this chapter; I suggest you listen to the song, which luckily is the name of the title.

_Sandy's POV_

"Please don't leave, not yet." He begged, resting his head on my stomach, pulling me closer to him. I smiled at the irony of it all; I actually didn't want to leave, but I've spent too much time with him.

"Shadow." I started, swallowing the lump building in my throat. "I have to."

Why is my heart beating so fast? If I stay here any longer then it'll just happen again; I know that, so why is this so hard? Running my fingers through his quills, I felt him lightly shake and wrap his arms tighter over my torso.

"At least stay for one more night, that's all I ask."

I shook my head, moving my hand to rub his ear. I couldn't, even if I _wanted_ to stay, I just couldn't. I'm going back for a reason, doesn't he get that? I was only coming for the rest of my stuff; I didn't except him to still be here. He wanted to leave so badly before, so what's stopping him?

He's so confusing, what the heck is wrong with him? He's not sick or anything, so why is this idiot acting like this all of a sudden? This wasn't even supposed to happen.

"I can't. Cal's waitin' for me." I murmured, pulling away from him to look at his face. I'm sure it hurts more because he looks like a heart broken man.

Biting his lip, he nodded, keeping his eyes to the floor as his ears flattened against his head. He understands why I'm leaving, so this shouldn't be this hard. But it is, and I can't figure out why. Looking at the emerald sitting on the table, I grabbed his hand for a moment, promising myself to remember how they felt. Rough, slender, and warm.

'_Ya know, I wish I'd have a reason for leavin' Cal.' _I thought, quickly banishing it as I looked at the rest of my bags. I should leave now.

Letting go of Shadow's hand, I cleared my throat at the overbearing silence. Why haven't I moved yet? Grabbing my bags, I put my helmet back on, glancing at him once more.

"So, I guess I'll see ya around." I said, trying to lighten the situation.

He looked at me, coughing out a deep breath with a small smile, replying, "Yeah, I guess so."

I nodded and turned to leave, seeing him reach for the emerald so he could go home. It's a shame I might not ever see him again. Clearing his throat as I turned back around, he said, "It would have been nice if my capture lasted a little longer. Farewell, Sandy. Sorry."

I chuckled, which quickly died as he left. Not wanting to be in the Tree dome any longer, I left hoping that I wouldn't forget the ultimate lifeform.

A/N: Yes, this is a prologue to Sinful Fate. I know it doesn't make sense to write something before it all happened after I was finished with the main story, but my sister came up with the idea, and I couldn't let it go to waste. And yes, it's a bit angsty due the huge change from Stay with Me in this.


	22. Can't leave anything out

My bad

So, I finished Sinful Fate before I could answer the recent question I have received. Jazzy, I probably should've explained it a bit further, but I didn't. I didn't think it through until now. In Sinful Fate during the conference; yes, it was the first time they were together, and at first I thought it was going to be really tense and uncomfortable for the rest of, but then I thought 'No. It's not just going to be tense and uncomfortable; it's going to tear them apart from the inside.'

What I didn't explain-which I also should have- was how the act of the tryst affected the past as well. I mean during the time of Stay with Me (and the change of events), Sandy wasn't really thinking about how marrying Calvin would benefit herself. She just wanted to please her mother, and get it over with. In the prologue, Shadow knew there was absolutely nothing he could do, except promise himself to forget about her. But, they were quite close to having sex back then, except they didn't. It was mostly because if they did, then the guilt of sleeping with someone other than the person Sandy was marrying would've just confused her even more. So, in Sinful Fate, Sandy believed to be completely and truly in love with Calvin, and she couldn't see past that false love.

She took false love and made it real, and gave it to the wrong person. Which led to her not remembering what actual love is, and Calvin is just feeding that during their marriage before she met with Shadow again (at the beginning of Sinful Fate). I didn't expect the response to be this well thought out, but I amaze myself. Thanks for reading (it really kept me going, you're too sweet and I love that), and I'll be writing another Shandy fic based off of a new album; hopefully, I'll have it out tomorrow.


End file.
